isaac_bailey_youtube_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac (Adventures in Necrosis)
This page contains outdated information and requires cleanup. Not to be confused with the author of the channel by the same name or his appearances in non-plot-based series. Isaac Shimmerleaf, known simply as Isaac, is a Player who, by the events of Adventures in Necrosis Season 3, has gained the ability to morph into an Ender Dragon. His preferred weapon is the Diamond's Edge, a heavily-enchanted Diamond Sword, but he will wield other weapons and is very fond of them. Appearance His human form is as-yet unseen. His werewolf form has dark gray, countershaded fur, and he possesses a blue scarf. His irises glow softly blue, not enough to appear as a glow but instead causing his eyes to appear more blue than they otherwise are. In his Ender Dragon form, this glow persists, but due to Ender Dragons' naturally violet eyes, it causes them to appear a royal purple instead. His tailblade is axe-like and flexible. He wears metallic bands on his wrists and above his ankles, which appear to be made of a silvery metal. Most of these traits are seemingly absent in the videos due to the limitations of Minecraft and are only seen when Isaac is drawn in that form; however, he is consistently shown to have the majority of an Ender Dragon's basic traits: Purple glowing in the eyes and mouth, black scales and wing membranes, albeit with partially-silver wings, two dark gray horns followed by a row of dark-gray spikes, three clawless digits on each paw, and large powerful hind legs with slightly smaller arms/forelegs, giving him a more bipedal build than most dragons. Personality Isaac is slightly unhinged due to being in isolation for some time, but can be summed up in one word: hyper-emotional. He is cold and rude to strangers, unless they are offering him something; he is more polite to those he has taken a liking to, and cares deeply for those he has become attached to, to the point where he cannot bear losing any one of them. Around animals, his mood lightens a bit, due to having what is termed 'cuteness proximity'--he is highly sensitive to anything he considers 'cute', which for him includes essentially any non-human vertebrate animal, and derives joy from their presence, which goes a long way to explain why most of his companions are non-human. He tends to become enraged at injustices, although this can include perceived injustices against him, which can cause misunderstandings. When sufficiently riled up, he is known to have quite a temper, and takes great joy in defeating his enemies; whom primarily consist of evildoers, or those who threaten his friends. Powers and Abilities Isaac has the ability to Morph, and thus can take the form of a human, a werewolf, an Ender Dragon, or anything he has killed; the former two forms come natural to him while he acquired his Ender Dragon form by mimicking Nyx without killing her. He will occasionally predict something about to happen, although he will almost as often not see something coming at all. Whilst in Ender Dragon form, he is capable of flying under his own power and shooting End Charges, along with withstanding most status effects; as such, taking a 'lava bath' is a hobby for him. As with all Ender Dragons, he is capable of burrowing through almost any material, allowing him to reach his target. He is seemingly still capable of wielding the Diamond's Edge whilst in dragon form, making up for his lack of claws. History Isaac has, at the time of this writing, only made occasional cameo appearances whilst in dragon form other than his appearances in Adventures in Necrosis; while there are other series where a 'character' named Isaac appears, they aren't canon to each other, save for perhaps part of the ending of the Overpowered Survival Series. (See below.) His first known cameo is in the unlisted video 'Doing what the Bean intends to', referring to a friend's intentions to eat large amounts of Chorus Fruit; the video consists of Isaac doing so to show the effects, causing him to randomly teleport short distances. Later, in the finale of the Overpowered Survival series, the channel author, Isaac R. Bailey, eventually starts changing his commentary, referring to Nyx and stating that the dragon he is fighting alongside will 'make a good guard', implying that this is now the Adventures of Necrosis version of Isaac speaking. This is further implied by the fact that Isaac turns into a black-colored dragon to fight the Emperor Scorpion, and later takes a lava bath with his new partner. Adventures in Necrosis Isaac's first appearance in Adventures of Necrosis proper occurs in the first episode of its second season, in which Isaac, shown in his Ender Dragon form, is seen informing the audience that the following video will not have voice commentary; indeed, this is the only voice-commented portion of the episode. Isaac finally made a non-cameo appearance in Adventures in Necrosis, season 3, debuting in Episode 1, Storming the Castle!, where rather than the Diamond's Edge, he was shown with a new weapon, the Star Sabre. Adventures in Necrosis Season 3 Isaac had gone out into the desert to investigate the Crimson Cult, with most of his supplies left behind, save for the Star Sabre due to it needing to be continually used to function properly. He eventually found a dungeon that had had an effective 'cave-in' of sand over it, un-burying it and setting up a den inside it. Shortly later, he was attacked by Witches, and used the Star Sabre to defend himself; most of this was seen offscreen, but he would imply that it was a very bloody battle. Sometime later, after setting up his den and whilst exploring, he came across the Necromancer Markin, and in a long and furious battle, eventually killed the necromancer and his army of skeletons and took over his already-stolen castle, Wizardscape. Isaac would set up a waypoint for Endermen to teleport him to Wizardscape should he need to, and used the fortress's furnace frequently before he had installed one in his own den. Later, Isaac encountered a Tainted Land biome, which he decided to burn down to prevent the Taint from spreading. Whilst the next episode cut out much of what had happened during this episode, it is heavily implied that a group of Nature Dragons had moved into the area and begun replanting it, along with planting Ethereal Blooms in it. Most of them were essentially stateless, and thus formed their own tribe known as the Shimmerleaf Tribe after the Shimmerleaf, of which the Ethereal Bloom is a subspecies, due to its importance to the former Tainted Land, now renamed the Glowing Forest. In the episode that shows this aftermath, a brief monologue reveals that Isaac has trapped a being called 'Ember' inside the Star Sabre, implicitly due to her having threatened the area before, and that should she prove redeemable, she would be released from the sword at the end of the season.